His little kunoichi
by arisuhimika
Summary: [SASUSAKU] The world is ruled by vampires and werewolves, and Uchiha Sasuke is the most deadliest vampire alive and he gets what he wants, and he wants Sakura. WARNING: DARK FIC [on hold]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto.

Pairings: Mostly Sakura/Sasuke, and some Naruto/Hinata and others.

The single most deadliest vampire and his rival/best friend now stood over a man

who was trembling with fear as the bodyguards he had hired all fell to the ground-

dead.

"W-What do y-you want from m-me?" asked the man fearfully.

"I heard that you tried to kill one of my fellow vampires…human" came a cool

taunting voice.

"Hey Sasuke! Hurry up and kill him already, I hate the smell of blood!" whined his

companian.

"S-Sasuke? Oh no! I'm so sorry! Please spare-" his sentence was cut off as a

katana cut his throat.

Sasuke turned and sheathed his katana '_How boring' _"Naruto, let's go."

The wind roared in their ears as two Anbu ninjas sped quickly on top of the buildings,

intent on the mission they had just been given. One of them had long unnatural pink

hair and was wearing a tight sleeveless black top and black shorts that reached the

middle of her thigh under the black skirt that was a bit shorter than her shorts and was

cut up to her hips on both sides. The other had short black/purplish hair and was

wearing the black top and black shorts that reached her knee. Both were wearing

black masks and had a black pouch full of their weapons hanging on their right hip

"That annoying Tsunade-sama! She just had to send us out on another dam mission

when we just came back from one!" exclaimed an annoyed voice.

"Don't blame Tsunade-sama Sakura. It's probably a hard mission, which is why she

had to send us." came a small voice.

"Oh trust me Hinata, it better be a mission worth our time or else I'll-"

Hinata stopped. "There! That's out target-let's go!"

A pack of vampires walked out smirking from an alley looking pleased and satisfied.

Their clothes were splattered with fresh blood. The two ninjas silently landed on the

road only occupied by the vamps and themselves. There were 5 vampires in the gang,

all of which turned their heads to the two now present ninjas. They stopped smirking.

"Well well, if it isn't Tsunade-sama's little ninjas. I suppose you came to "hurt"

us?" a vamp sarcastically said.

"Yes. You have been killing innocent humans merely for amusement. That is

unacceptable. The punishment is death." Sakura replied with a cold voice.

He started laughing. "Oh! So you little girls think you can kill us? Ha! You-"

His friends watched in disbelief as Sakura went to pull out her kunai from the

vampire's neck where she had thrown it. His body fell to the hard pavement with a

thud.

Sakura looked at Hinata "They're weak. I want to finish this quickly." She then

studied the vampires faces as they went from shock to anger. She grabbed a few more

kunais from her pouch and got ready to attack.

Hinata did the same "Hai."

Hinata and Sakura both leaped into the air, aiming their kunai for the vampire's

throats. The weak vampires had no time to dodge the attack, the anbu-nins were just

too fast. Hinata and Sakura gracefully landed on the ground as they watched the now

dead vampires fall. They walked over to the corpses to retrieve their kunais.

Not too far away, Sasuke and Naruto were walking on the street when they smelt it.

The smell of Blood. Sasuke noticed immediately that it wasn't the blood of the

humans they had just killed, but another vampire's blood. He turned to the direction

from which the smell came from.

"Should we go?" Naruto asked

Sasuke sensed the ki's of two people in that direction. "Hai." Using his Kami-like

speed, he started towards the two nins who had killed his kind. Naruto was going at a

speed a little slower than his own. '_Perhaps this will be more…fun'_

Sakura went to retrieve her last kunai. "See? What a waste of time!" She pulled out

her kunai and then turned to Hinata.

Hinata was waiting for Sakura. "Tsunade-sama probably has a good reason. She

wouldn't have sent us on a small mission just to annoy us right?" Hinata looked a

little doubtful.

Sakura froze. She felt two impossible ki's coming closer. "Hinata." '_Crap! More _

_vampires? Except these are stronger, much stronger' _She immediately got out a fistful

of kunais and scanned the area, getting ready to attack. Suddenly, she saw a black

blur, then an orange blur. She had no time to react, within a mere second, her back

was pressed against the road with a raven haired vampire on top of her, holding a

katana to her throat. He used one hand to pin both of hers over her head making her

let go of her kunais. The other held the katana threateningly against her neck. Cool

onyx eyes tinted with red stared back at her, threatening to swallow her whole. She

was brought out of his trance when she heard his voice.

"So, why did you and your friend kill them?" his voice was liquid silk and he was

speaking in a whisper so that only she can hear.

'_What a smooth voice…' _" They were killing humans for mere pleasure, it was our

mission…" she said in a whisper, relaxing against the road.

He smirked mockingly "You do realize that you haven't even tried to free yourself yet

kunoichi?" He removed her mask to find two deep pools of emerald staring into his

own onyx pools.

Her inner Sakura started screaming in her head to GET.AWAY! She snapped back to

reality and blushed when she realized her mask was gone. But then she

remembered what was happening and started to get angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Sakura started struggling to free her hands but he held them fast. So she glared at him.

Sasuke was taken aback by her sudden words. His mocking smirk slowly turned to

one of slight amusement as he took in her flushed angry face. He had hardly ever

had anyone swear at him and tell him what to do, especially a helpless kunoichi. He

removed the katana and put it beside him. He leaned closer to her face until their

noses were touching. "Don't speak like that to someone who is much more stronger

than you." it was said in a warning tone, yet the smirk never dissapeared.

They were brought out of their own little world when the other blur started talking.

"Hey Sasuke! What are we gonna do with them? This one's pretty cute so I don't

want to hurt her." He flashed a wide grin at Hinata and she blushed a dark red.

"We won't hurt them and I don't want to leave just yet."

'_Sasuke…that name sounds familiar. I think Tsunade-sama mentioned that name a _

_couple of times. I forgot what she was saying about it though…' _she decided to brush

it off as nothing important. She noticed that he had already stood up, so she tried to

get up too, only to find out she couldn't move an inch. She then realized that a dark

powerful ki had covered her body. "WHAT! LET ME GET UP!" She tried to use her

own ki to to push his off, but his ki was impossible to overpower.

He noticed what she was trying to do and chuckled. "Try what you want kunoichi, but

you should know that my ki is much more stronger than your little one." His

amusement grew when he saw that she had used a lot of ki to try and overcome his ki.

She had used so much that now she was completely defenseless against him, so

released his hold on her, knowing she wouldn't move for awile. He looked down at

the glaring little defenseless kunoichi and noticed how her bottom lip was jutting out

every time she took a breath. _'Her lips look inviting. Perhaps I should…'_ He looked

over to Naruto and saw him saying stuff to the other girl that made her blush. '_Good. _

_he should be busy for awhile…' _He turned back to her and saw that she had her eyes

half closed and was slowly relaxing. '_She shouldn't be relaxing when she's completely _

_helpless against me…' _he silently mused.

Sakura was so worn out that she didn't notice the shadow that was looming closer to

her. She suddenly felt lips crushing her own into a kiss so deep and demanding that

she almost lost herself in it when it suddenly disappeared. She looked up and saw

Sasuke right on top of her. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth and

whispered into her ear _'Hush…we'll surely meet again. I'll make sure of that.' _

Suddenly the shadow disappeared and he was nowhere in sight. She turned to Hinata

and saw that the other vampire was gone too. _'Dam that Bastard! He…he stole a kiss! _

_But it wasn't unenjoyable…'_ She looked into the sky and wondered if they'd ever

meet again, although she was really mad at him and never wanted to see him again.

As Sasuke was going back to his hideout, he couldn't help but let his thoughts run to the kunoichi he had found.

'_She tasted sweet. I definitly want to meet her again.' _he thought as he disappeared

into the place in which he stayed in.

Author's notes - Ok, so what did you think of my first fic? Please review! I won't put

up another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Wow! I already got over 10 reviews! By the way, in my fic Sasuke already killed Itachi. If you want to have Sasuke recall how he died, tell me. Oh, and I really hope that this time the paragraph formatting are right! Also, in my fics, vampires can see fully in the dark.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura and Hinata had gotten back to Tsunade-sama's building and was knocking on the door to her office. "Come in" was her reply.

The door opened to reveal two Anbu-nins. Sakura had a slight shade of red on her cheeks and was fidgeting with her skirt. Hinata on the other hand kept blushing profusely. Both refused to meet Tsunade-sama's gaze.

Tsunade-sama hid her shock. "I was going to give you a hard mission but seeing as how you both are…nervous I can give it to someone else. Have a good night." The moment she turned around to call another group, she immediately heard Sakura call out.

"Wait! We aren't really nervous! It's just that we…lost our mask. The vamps that we killed managed to break them up. We'll take the mission." Sakura managed to compose herself while she spoke.

Hinata also composed herself slightly. "Yes, we're fine Tsunade-sama. Please give us the mission."

Tsunade-sama looked unsure, but gave in. "Fine, but this mission is probably going to be the hardest one yet. Your job is to rescue another Anbu group from the vampire's main castle deep within the Forest of all Evil. (A/N- What a bad name huh? But that was the first thing that came in my head so sorry!) This mission is extremely dangerous but it's better if there is only one group going." She paused and looked for any sign of fear on her student's faces. She found none. "In this mission, you will be facing the last of the Uchiha Clan, who is also the ruler of all vampires and werewolves. He is ruthless, has no weak points and is ultimately deadly, his friend however, is quite…different from other vampires, but is also quite deadly. You start the day after tomorrow. There is also a bigger pouch that will be able to fit much more of your weapons waiting for you both at your apartment."

They nodded their head and went to leave. Just before Sakura left, she asked her sensei a question. "Tsunade-sama, what are the names of those two vampires?"

"Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura and Hinata thought about the mission on the way back to their apartment. Hinata had overheard Sakura's last question and started blushing again. Sakura was still too shocked to think much.

Sakura and Hinata arrived at their apartment and immediately found the pouches on the kitchen table, so they filled them up. They decided to go to sleep right away after they each had a shower and work on perfecting the new technique they had made tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the only window in the whole castle, waiting patiently for his messenger to come. He sensed another ki enter the hallway and asked, "Well?"

"They have just been given a mission to rescue the two anbu-nins we caught. They will come here alone. How do you wish to greet them?" the messenger said.

Sasuke smirked darkly, delighting in thinking of what he could do to the amusing little kunoichi that was going to be in his land soon. "I want you to send a team of strong vampires. Tell them to wear the nins out and make them completely helpless. Then they are to bring them here, lock them in any ki sealing room with two beds and stand guard outside."

"Of course, it shall be done." The messenger turned to leave but stopped when Sasuke spoke again.

"One more thing, the vampires better not hurt them enough to make them bleed, or else there'll be death to pay."

"Yes Sasuke-sama." He left the hallway only to have Naruto come flouncing in, with his orange coloured cape following him. (A/N- Lol the orange cape idea was from Aitashiaku-kawaiiSasuSakuAi. So thanks!)

"Hey Sasuke! Just to remind you, I want the short-haired one!"

Sasuke sighed and stared at the bright coloured cape. "I know. Also, I advise you to lose the orange cape. You stand out too much."

"Don't tell me what to wear baka!" He walked out of the hallway with the bright cape flowing behind him.

"Whatever, that's not important. I still need to…prepare a surprise for my kunoichi." _'A big surprise indeed…' _was his last thought as he left.

* * *

Sakura woke up at the exact same time as Hinata. They did their normal morning things and didn't remember about the mission until they saw the already prepared new pouches on the table. So they hurried to eat the cereal that was their breakfast, made lunches to take with them and hurried outside to train. They walked to the half demolished building where they sometimes practiced in and started trying to do the new technique. It took a lot of ki to make it work, but it was very useful in battle. The technique when used properly allows the person to travel to a specific place in a second. The farther the place, the more ki is needed.

"Alright, let's start by picking a place. How about we try switching spots?" Sakura got ready and waited for Hinata to do the same.

"Hai."

They both did the hand signs for the technique and thought about the desnigated spots in their head. Unfortunately, they both ended up a few meters behind them. They kept trying for most of the day, stopping only to eat the lunches they packed. It wasn't until when it was almost time for dinner, did they master the technique. By then they had used a lot of their ki and was worn out.

Sakura sat on the floor to rest. "So…we need to pick a place to go to for emergencies when we're in that forest."

Hinata just leaned against a wall. "Hai…remember that little hut we slept in on one of our missions?"

"Right…we were hiding from that werewolf. It's pretty far into the forest, but it's definitely far away from the castle."

"So, that's our spot right?" Hinata stopped leaning against the wall and walked to where Sakura was sitting to help her up.

"Hai." Sakura accepted the help and they both walked out of the building, heading back to their apartment.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the meeting room, followed by Naruto, where his vampire friends were already engaged in conversation. Neji had an arm around his new mate's waist, Tenten, and was discussing different techniques with Shikamaru, who was leaning lazily against his new mate Ino. Tenten was deep into conversation with Ino, talking about nothing in particular. Then all of them noticed Sasuke and Naruto and stopped talking.

"Wow! I haven't seen you guys since the last century!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to his friends and sitting down between the two reluctant girls.

"Hai! It has been a long time, right Sasuke?" Ino piped up.

"Right. Anyway, I'm glad to see all of you again." Sasuke replied, sitting down between Neji and Shikamaru.

"So, we heard that you and Naruto developed an interest in two human girls?" Tenten asked eagerly.

"Yes, that is what I've called you all here for. I will need help with getting her." Sasuke's eyes suddenly had a certain glint in them, which surprised everyone.

"Ok! It sounds really cool so what do you want us to do?" Ino looked eagerly at Sasuke.

"Neji and Shikamaru, I want you two to lead the vampire team and make sure NO ONE makes them bleed."

Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

"After the girls are captured and put in the room, I want Ino and Tenten to just greet them and wait for Naruto and me to claim them. Naruto will get his girl and leave but when I come, you two are leaving."

Ino crossed her arms and frowned. "So bossy! Why can't you leave them with us for a day so we can get to know them better?"

Sasuke silenced her with a dark glare. "You can talk with her after I…greet her."

"And how long will that take?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke just smirked and left the room, not answering.

Sakura and Hinata woke up early and quickly did their morning routines. They ate and then changed into their anbu clothes before heading out to start their mission. They headed out to the forest and stopped just before entering.

"Well, I guess it's time" _'Sasuke Uchiha…vampire lord." _Was Sakura's last thought before entering the forest.

* * *

A/N- Wow, thanks so much for all the nice reviews! I will update next when there is at least 40 reviews. Also, I have just added almost all the Naruto people. I'm still not really sure what to do with Lee…I have an idea but I would really appreciate it if you guys give me some ideas! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I can't believe it! I already got over 40 reviews! Oh, and the vampires cannot be killed normally (Stake, holy water, etc.), they have to be killed by being cut and losing blood. But the weaker vampires are more sensitive to wood. Sort of like humans but are much harder to kill.

Ages of everyone. Please don't be surprised by the vampire's ages. They're immortal after all.

Sakura-17

Hinata-17

Sasuke- 370 but looks 17

Naruto- 360 but looks 17

Neji- 1003 but looks 18

Tenten- 550 but looks 17

Shikamaru- 950 but looks 18

Ino- 560 but looks 17

Well, as promised, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Sakura and Hinata were already about half an hour into the forest, but they still hadn't met any vampires. Then, after another minute or so, they felt a group of pretty stong ki's surround them.

'_I feel around…12 ki's. Two of which are very strong, probably the leaders.'_ Sakura took out 2 fistfuls of kunai and started thinking of a plan. _'If me and Hinata take out the leaders, the rest will most likely back off. But, one of us needs to keep the other vampires at bay.' _She decided what to do and told Hinata, who had also gotten ready to attack and stood with her back to Sakura. "Hinata, do you want to take those 2 on, or should I?"

Hinata scanned the trees, finding where the two leaders were. "I'll do it. Can you handle the rest?"

"Hai." Was Sakura's last word before she sped forward, barely able to stab the vampire that was trying to get Hinata. Then she darted towards the trees that the now dead vampire no longer blocked. Just as she managed to jump on the tree, the vampires started coming for her. She looked at Hinata and saw that they had started fighting, before speedily jumping from one tree to the next, successfully making the rest of the vampires chase after her. Sakura got to a clearing not too far from Hinata before the vampires caught up to her. She jumped up and aimed all but one kunai at their throats before throwing it with amazing speed. But, these vampires were all stronger than her, so they all dodged the attack with little difficulty and headed towards her. She landed and barely dodged a lunging claw before stabbing the vampire's neck with a kunai. She jumped over the vampire just as the remaining 8 vampires neared her. She kept dodging attack after attack, since she wasn't fast and strong enough to attack back.

Sakura jumped onto a tree branch._ 'Something's off …these vampires aren't using weapons and there were times when they could have cut me but instead allowed me to dodge it…' _She jumped off it and barely managed to land on her feet. Sakura was panting heavily and was very worn out. _'Dam! I haven't been able to kill any more vampires, so there is no way I can win. I have to get back to Hinata!'_

Sakura sped off towards Hinata, using a lot of ki to make her go faster than the vampires. She sensed a very weak ki and 2 strong ones up ahead and ran faster. She immediately spotted a very weak Hinata who just barely dodged the handsome vampire with black-slightly brown-ish hair.

Sakura threw 2 kunai at him, making both the vampires distracted for a second, enough for Hinata to escape and run to Sakura.

"Hinata, we have no chance of winning and we are both low on ki."

"Hai, but we have to escape. Do you think we will have enough ki left to do that technique?"

"We must, it's our only chance."

Sakura and Hinata started doing the right hand signs before pink and blue ki surrounded them. The last thing they saw before getting transported were fast moving blurs as the vampires attempted to stop them. The last thing they saw was a brightly burning fire in the hut, before they both let sleep consume them.

* * *

Sasuke once again stood in front of the window waiting with complete patience for his messenger to arrive with news of the capture. Except that this time, Naruto was waiting with him. 

Naruto was fidgeting slightly and finally spoke. "Do you think Neji and Shikamaru succeeded?"

Sasuke gazed long and far into the forest before finally speaking. "Both are extremly skilled vampires, but those two nins are also quite strong…for humans." He turned around to watch as the messenger slowly made his way towards him.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, I'm afraid the girls had managed to escape at the last second."

Naruto turned to face the messenger as well. "So, where are they?"

"Unfortunately, the vampires were not able to track them down. They currently have no leads no where they are."

Naruto and the messenger both felt Sasuke's ki rise to an impossible level. Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, before curving his lips into a dark unreadable expression.

Sasuke turned away and started walking back to his chamber. "I see…well then, tell them to continue looking. Also, there's going to be a change of plans." '_After pulling this little stunt, she'll have to be punished…thoroughly. Until she realizes that she's mine to hurt, touch and possess, and mine only.'_

* * *

Sakura awoke to the smell of something cooking. She remembered the fight in the forest and was about to go back to sleep when she saw someone sitting in front of a fire. She immediately went alert and got up into a defense position. 

The guy was wearing a black cloak and had spiky gray hair. He turned around and she noticed that his left eye was covered in a black cloth that wrapped around his head.

"There's no need to attack. You hungry?" The stranger said, holding up what looked like cooked fish on a branch.

"Shut up. Just who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Sakura couldn't help but be a little tempted by the food, but still managed an expressionless face.

The man sighed and met her gaze with laziness. "I'm Kakashi, and in case you haven't noticed, you and that girl are the ones who suddenly appeared in my hut." He said, glancing over at the still asleep Hinata.

"This is _your _hut?"

"Hai. But don't worry, you can stay here till you get better. So, you must be hungry. Come here."

Sakura glared at him. "You're a vampire aren't you?"

"Hai. I won't hurt you if that's what you're thinking." Kakashi said with a kind smile.

Sakura was about to saw something else when Hinata started stirring and woke up.

Hinata sat up and smiled. "Kakashi, thank you for letting us stay here."

"WHAT? You know him?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

Kakashi grabbed another cooked fish and walked over. "Actually, I only met Hinata-chan a few hours before you woke up."

"I woke up a few hours before you did and talked to him, than I went back to sleep. Sakura, we should trust Kakashi-sama, he did help us a lot." Hinata said as she accepted a fish.

Sakura suspiciously took the fish that was being offered to her. "Are you sure?"

"Hai." Hinata gave her a reassuring smile and bit into her fish.

Sakura gave up and ate.

* * *

Sasuke was walking in the castle, slightly frustrated. Sasuke had already finished preparing the punishment, however, the vampires had still not managed to locate her. He sensed a ki almost equal to his own and immediately knew it was Naruto. He then decided on something. 

"Naruto, we're going to search for them ourselves."

"What? But wasn't the original plan to have other vampires capture them and then go to them ourselves?"

"Hai, but it's taking too long. We are going immediately."

Naruto paused and thought it over, then grinned a big smile and replied. "Hai Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto decided to leave alone, not bothering with taking other vampires with them.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to stop by Kakashi-sensei's place? He might have seen them."

"That pervert? Fine then."

They sped towards the hut in which their sensei lived in, not yet aware of what is currently staying in that hut as well.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata had finished their food and were already asleep. Kakashi was leaning casually against the hut's wall, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Some time passed by before Kakashi felt a faint air of 2 strong ki's coming straight towards him. _'Must be Sasuke and Naruto' _he thought as he allowed a faint smile, they hadn't met for quite a while and he was looking forward to seeing them again.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were not too far from the hut when they felt two very familiar ki's in the hut, other than the ki of their sensei._ 'It's her.' _Sasuke thought as his lips curved into a dangerous smile and he ran even faster towards the hut.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata snapped up the moment they felt two enormous ki's near them. They jumped up, put on their weapons pouch and ran outside only to find Kakashi sensei calmly reading a book while leaning on the hut.

"Kakashi! Can't you feel the kis?" Sakura almost screamed at him while pulling out a fistful of kunai.

"Don't worry, they're my former students."

Then suddenly, 2 cloaked figures appeared from the trees. Sakura could only stand stunned as she saw a very familiar face, standing only a few meters away from her. _'Sasuke.' _Suddenly, within a second, Sasuke had pressed her up against the hut's wall.

"Go to sleep." He whispered into her neck, then, before she could do anything, he gently bit a spot on her neck with his fangs that made her black out. Naruto did the same to Hinata.

Kakashi turned to face his two former students. "What are you doing?"

"I am merely taking back what is mine." Sasuke calmly said as he picked up the sleeping kunoichi.

"I see. So you finally found yourself a mate?" Kakashi asked, hiding a smile.

"You are welcome to come to the castle anytime." Sasuke replied, heading back to his castle. Just before he entered the trees, he added. "She is mine, and I do not give up what is mine easily." Then, he dissapeared into the trees, shortly followed by Naruto, not bothering to answer Kakashi's question fully.

'_She is mine, and mine alone' _

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for the late update, but I was really busy the past 2 weeks! Anyway, I won't ask for a minimum number of reviews this time, since I was so late. Also, I already figured what to do with Lee, but thanks for all the ideas! Lastly, Happy Holidays everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- the fourth chapter already! And I now have…over 90 reviews! Thanks so much everyone! Oh, and Iie means no. Also, during the mission, Sakura and Hinata are wearing their "mission clothes" (the clothes I described in chapter 1)

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura woke up to pitch darkness. She felt something soft under her, and guessed it was a bed. (A/N- The bed has no bedpost.) Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could just barely make out someone on the floor beside her.

"Hinata?" Sakura whispered into the silence.

"…Sakura? Is that you?" The figure on the floor stirred slightly, and Sakura was relieved to hear her voice.

"Hinata! Are you alright?"

"Hai…how about you?"

"I'm fine…where are we?" Sakura scanned the room, trying to make out what was in the room. She only managed to make out the door before it opened. Two cloaked figures walked into the room, each holding one brightly flickering candle. They walked towards Sakura and Hinata and sat on Sakura's bed. They pulled down their hoods to reveal two female vampires, each with a curious expression. One had long blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail. The other had brown hair that was tied into two neat buns, one on each side of her head.

The blond spoke first. "So…you two are the humans Sasuke and Naruto was talking about?"

Hinata got up from her spot on the floor and sat beside Sakura. "Who are you?"

The Brown haired girl spoke. "I'm Tenten, and she's Ino! We're Sasuke and Naruto's friends!"

The girl Ino looked at Sakura and Hinata. "What's your name?"

Sakura glared at Ino. "Why should we tell you two vampires?"

"We're not really full blooded vampires…we were once humans, but that was a long time ago." Tenten replied

"You two were once humans? So that means you were changed…" Hinata said.

"We were changed by our mates long ago. But only powerful vampires can change a human into a vampire." Ino said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "So you two are the mates of Sasuke and Naruto?"

Ino and Tenten looked at each other, than bursted out with laughter.

Tenten laughingly said. "Iie, my mate is Neji and Ino's is Shikamaru. Sasuke and Naruto have no mate…yet."

Hinata blushed. "Umm, so where is Naruto?"

"Right here!" came a loud voice as Naruto came into the room, followed by Sasuke. Sasuke's onyx eyes flashed a little red when he saw Sakura. Sakura glared dangerously at Sasuke.

"Sasuke and Naruto! Why are you two here already?" Tenten turned to look at the approaching vampires.

"Hey! I thought you said we could have at least an hour with them! It hasn't even been 10 minutes!" Ino said angrily.

"Change of plans, get out." Sasuke replied, still looking at Sakura.

"WHAT? But we barely got to know Sakura and Hinata!" Ino said, pointing at Sakura, then Hinata.

"Hinata! I like that name!" Naruto said, making Hinata blush.

"Wait! That's not fair!" Tenten said.

"Shikamaru and Neji are waiting for you in their rooms."

Tenten and Ino darted off the bed and dashed towards the door with their candles. "We'll talk later!" They both said before they left the room, leaving Sakura and Hinata alone with Sasuke and Naruto in pitch black darkness.

"Naruto, take Hinata and leave."

"Don't be so bossy Sasuke! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto said as he picked up a blushing Hinata and walked right out the door, closing it behind him.

Sasuke walked to the door and locked it with a click, making Sakura gasp. Then he walked back towards Sakura and stopped in front of her bed.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you…Sakura?"

Sakura flinched when Sasuke said her name, then continued to glare at him. "I didn't want you to find me. Also, I was supposed to come here anyway."

Sasuke smirked. "That's right…you came here on a mission to retrieve the two nins we caught?"

"…so you know. Well then, since you know, tell me where they are."

Sasuke smirked, his fangs showing slightly. "Why don't you try to force the answer out of me? I'll give you one minute before I start to move."

"What! Wait, I don't have any weapons!"

"50 seconds and I don't care."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"40 seconds and like I said, I don't care."

Sakura jumped off the bed and ran towards where she could barely make out the form of the door. She was almost at the door before Sasuke appeared right in front of her, blocking her only escape route.

"30 seconds and don't even try to escape."

"Wait! I can't see anything!"

"20 seconds and that's perfectly fine with me."

"You're counting too fast!"

"10 seconds. Doesn't matter, you're still running out of time."

Sakura ran towards the other side of the room until she reached the wall, attempting to find anything to attack with.

"5 seconds. Don't bother looking for weapons, you won't find any."

"Wait!"

"4"

"Hang on!"

"3"

"Stop it!"

"2"

"That's not fair!"

"Your time is up"

Within a second, Sakura found herself thrown into the bed. She landed on her back just as she felt some sort of rope wrap tightly around each of her wrists. She tried to pull free, but the rope was strong. She felt a little tug on her wrists as the other end of the rope was being tied to two metal circles attached to the wall behind her, which she had never noticed before.

"Don't bother trying to pull free, those ropes cannot be broken by a human." Sasuke said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked, fear evident in her voice.

Sasuke whispered into her ear. "I'm going to punish you."

"Wha...punish? For what!"

"For running away, now silence."

Sakura was about to protest, but a pair of hot lips pressing against hers stole her words. Sasuke was on top of her now, using one hand to push her deeper into the kiss. He used the other to slowly slice her top and bra with his sharp nails, to reveal the valley of her breasts. He tilted her head back a little, forcing her mouth to part, allowing him access to fully taste her.

'_She tastes so sweet and pure. So she's a virgin. Good.' _Sasuke explored every part of her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. He broke off when he realized she couldn't breath. He moved over to her ear lobe and started lightly sucking on it, making Sakura make a tiny noise of pleasure. He started going down, making little kisses as he trailed down her neck, then sucking parts of her neck, making Sakura start to make more small mews. He started going down to the valley of her breasts, sucking a little while making his way there. He removed her torn top and bra and moved both his hands to cup her ample breasts. He moved his finger lightly over each of her nipples, making her gave a sharp intake of breath.

Sasuke moved his mouth back up to her right ear and whispered seductively "Tell me, did you like that my kunoichi?" He moved his fingers over her nipples again, making Sakura shudder involuntarily.

"N-no." Sakura managed to gasp out.

"Right…then this shouldn't have any affect on you." Sasuke moved his fingers over her nipples, this time gently squeezing them, making Sakura lightly moan. Sasuke chuckled into her throat and started sucking on her throat as well. He removed his right hand so he could lick her nipple, making Sakura moan louder. He put his hand into her skirt and was pleased to find she was wet. He sucked on her nipple and also rubbed it with his hand, while removing her skirt. Without removing her panties, he slowly rubbed her sensitive spot and moved his mouth's attention to her other nipple. Sasuke took off her panties and thrust one finger inside her, then before she could scream, he stuck 2 fingers from his other hand into her mouth, silencing her.

Sakura desperately tried to free her hands._ 'Ah, I can't move! The rope is impossible to break.' _She felt herself being turned around so that her back was to Sasuke. Sasuke started to make light kisses on her back, and Sakura almost started to relax, before Sasuke thrust three fingers in her.

"Want to scream?" Sasuke taunted, still keeping his fingers buried inside her.

"Mmhp"

Then, Sasuke took out his fingers for a moment, before thrusting them in again and going in and out at a fast tempo. Sakura felt like she was going to break under Sasuke's cruel continues torture, she knew it was a rule to never show emotion, but she couldn't help letting out tears. Sasuke noticed them, but didn't care and kept on thrusting into her, adding more force with each thrust. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke-sama! I am very sorry for disrupting you but you are greatly needed!" Someone outside the door called.

"Fuck you, can't it wait?" Sasuke called out, still thrusting his fingers into Sakura.

"No my lord! The leader of the werewolves, Lee, has started gathering an army! He is planning to attack us. Naruto-sama and the rest of your friends are all waiting for you in the meeting room. You may bring the girl with you."

Sasuke released his fingers from both her mouth and sensitive spot and got up. He hadn't undressed himself so he just told Sakura to hurry up and dress in a black robe that he had gotten off the wall.

'_I was so close to breaking…' _Sakura wiped her tears and did as she was told.

Sasuke waited until she was dressed before he bent down to her ear and whispered "I plan on continuing this very soon." He smirked when he saw her fearful expression and headed for the door, Sakura following him cautionally.

* * *

A/N- Well, now you know what I've decided to do with Lee! Winter vacation is ending soon and I'm going to be busy with homework so DON'T expect me to update within a week, maybe even two. I know I may sound stupid for asking this but I'm still kinda knew to some words so can any of you please tell me what AU and OC (or is it OOC?) mean? Ya I'm stupid >. Thx everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok then, here's the fifth chapter! Thx to everyone who told me what AU OC and OOC meant! Oh, and I made Sakura and Inner Sakura the same person. Like, sometimes Sakura will be shy, other times she'll be loud. So Sakura doesn't have an inner Sakura in this fic, sry! Also, I made two OC people in this chapter, but they're not really important.

**Warning: **Very little smut scene. When I say little, I mean it.

* * *

As Sasuke walked out the door, the messenger handed him a lit candle, then walked away. Sakura and Sasuke walked around the castle, through many hallways and corridors. _'Wah! It's like a maze in here! There's no windows anywhere, I won't be able to escape easily!' _"This Lee werewolf, is he strong?" Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face Sakura.

"Lee is the leader of werewolves. If Naruto or me attacked him alone, we would be able to kill him. But Lee becomes much more stronger when he fights in a pack." Sasuke turned back and started walking again. They turned a few more corners before stopping at a metal door that looked no different than the other doors. Sasuke opened the door and walked right in. Sakura followed and saw that Hinata and the people she met earlier were all sitting around a square table with 3 lit candles on it, all wearing black cloaks, even Hinata. Sasuke sat down and motioned for Sakura to sit beside him. Sakura was about to sit when she noticed that the vampires sitting beside Ino and Tenten were the same ones that had attacked her and Hinata.

"Hey! You're the vampires that attacked me and Hinata!"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura. Then Sasuke calmly replied. "I sent them to capture you. They won't hurt you."

Ino looped her arm into the arm of the lazy looking vampire with brown hair tied into a ponytail beside her and said. "This is Shikamaru, my mate."

Then Tenten moved closer to the handsome vampire with black-slightly brown-ish hair. "And this is Neji. He's my mate."

Sakura sat down while giving Hinata warning looks, which Hinata returned with reassuring smiles. Then the vampire called Neji spoke.

"Lee has already gathered many strong werewolves without us knowing. He has just about finished collecting his army and will most likely attack on the next full moon, when the werewolves power will be at their strongest."

Shikamaru leaned into his chair. "Since the next full moon is in exactly 2 weeks, we won't have a lot of time to prepare and gather an army. Also, do not trust any other vampire with important information other than us and whoever else we mention, because there will definitely be some vampire traitors here."

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"We should try to get an strong army to match Lee's within one week and try to locate some of our contacts. After a week we'll decide our battle plan. Also, I suggest that the girls should stay with each other and not leave the castle." Shikamaru replied.

"Hai. We need to work fast, so we won't be able to take care of the girls. I'll get Kakashi to come and look after them for awhile." Sasuke said.

"What? We can take care of ourselves! We don't need a pervert to protect us!" Ino pouted angrily.

"Ino, I don't want you to get hurt while we go round up an army, so just deal with it." Shikamaru said, pulling her closer to him. Ino blushed and nodded meekly.

Tenten jumped up "No way! Like Ino said, we can take care of ourselves! Don't you trust us?" She turned to glare at Neji. Neji stood up, faced Tenten and lightly grabbed her shoulders. Then, between one second and the next, Tenten found herself slammed on the wall. Before Tenten could protest, Neji kissed her fully and forced her to part her lips, giving him full access to ravish her mouth. Tenten tried to resist but still gave in to Neji. It wasn't until Tenten had a flushed face and was panting helplessly did Neji stop and turn around.

"I believe she agrees. Since the meeting is now over, why don't you all leave?" Neji said, lust clearly visible in his eyes.

By the time he said that, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Naruto were blushing like crazy and completely speechless. Sasuke and Shikamaru were looking completely unfazed. Shikamaru stood up and dragged a shocked-looking Ino out the door. Sasuke got up as well and started pulling a blushing Sakura towards the door. They both took a candle with them. Naruto was still staring wide-eyed at Neji and Tenten and Hinata was blushing continuously.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Get up baka, take Hinata and leave Neji and Tenten alone."

Despite his blushing face, he got up, took Hinata's hand, walked past Sasuke and Sakura and went out the door. Sasuke followed and shut the door after Sakura came out.

"Shikamaru and I will go get Kakashi. Naruto, look after the girls until we get back." Sasuke gave his candle to Sakura and walked away, followed by Shikamaru, who gave his candle to Ino.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Naruto just stood there quietly for a while, trying to control their thoughts. (A/N- almost all the doors and walls in the castle are soundproof.) After some time, Sakura, Ino and Naruto seemed to have composed themselves, while Hinata was still blushing and fidgeting.

Ino turned to Sakura and Hinata and said. "You two did come here for a mission right? About those two nins?"

"Hai. Do you know where they are?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Naruto, why don't we show them what happened to those two?"

"What? Um…hai." Naruto walked over to Hinata, took her hand and started walking down the hall. Sakura and Ino followed.

Sakura suddenly remembered something. "Where did you put my weapons?"

"I have no clue. But I'll give you a kunai, just in case." Ino reached down and got out a kunai that was wrapped around her left ankle and gave it to Sakura.

"Thanks. Where are we going exactly?"

"Outside. The two nins are in one of the houses near the castle."

Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Hinata turn a few more corners, down some stairs before they finally reached the huge front doors. Naruto grinned to the two vampires beside the doors and opened the door telepathically, which is the only way to open it. They all walked outside and started walking for awhile, before Ino and Naruto stopped Hinata and Sakura from walking further.

"There's a strong barrier around the castle, which prevents weaklings and intruders from entering the castle grounds. Only very few high ranked vampires are able to open the barrier." Ino explained.

Naruto opened the barrier and waited for Hinata, Ino and Sakura to walk out before walking out himself and sealing the barrier once more. They walked a little bit through the forest before spotting a tiny house hidden between 2 large trees. _'What…why are the two nins being kept in a house and not thrown in a dungeon?' _Sakura wondered as they neared the house. Ino walked to the door first and just barged in.

"Ino! Knock first!" Sakura said.

Ino simply ignored Sakura and walked into the house. Hinata and Naruto followed. Sakura gave up and walked in after them, closing the door behind her. They had walked into a fairly clean room, which appeared to be the living room. The house was small, but still had two floors.

"Who's there?" A female voice asked, just as a girl who looked to be in her 20s entered the room. The girl had short brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"Hey Kanruko, these are the two nins who was sent on the mission to retrieve you and Mikka. Where is Mikka?" Ino said, pointing at Sakura and Hinata.

The nin Kanruko studied them for a moment before saying. "She won't be back for awhile. You two, just tell Tsunade that Kanruko and Mikka are dead."

Sakura was gaped at Kanruko before saying. "WHAT? How can you say that! Weren't you captured and hurt by the vampires!"

"At first we were being drained of our ki every day, until we made a deal with the lord of vampires that had captured us. If we agreed to let them fuck us whenever they wanted for a week, they had to let us leave. We had planned to go back to Tsunade after that, but then the lord offered to let us become vampires and to let us live here with a job." Kanruko replied, her eyes remaining cold.

"A-another job?" Hinata asked.

Kanruko looked over at Hinata and replied. "It's mine and Mikka's job to let any vampire or werewolf fuck us for important information."

Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Sakura spoke. "Why didn't you reject the offer and return to Tsunade-sama?"

"We were broken and no matter how many times we tried to convince ourselves, we both knew that we would never be able to go back to being anbu-nins. He had broken us in far too deep." Kanruko replied.

Sakura was afraid of the answer to her next question, but she had to be sure. "W-what was the vampire's name?"

Naruto sighed and stared at the floor, which only made Sakura more nervous.

Then, Kanruko finally replied. "Sasuke-sama."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata gasped and their eyes widened. Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Err… excuse me for a moment, I'm just going to walk outside a little." Sakura said, and walked out the door, followed by Ino.

They walked deeper into the forest, until they couldn't see the house anymore. They reached a clearing and Sakura finally said. "I can't believe Sasuke did that…If he could break them like that, what will happen to me?"

"Sakura, I knew what had happened to those girls, but Shikamaru never told me that Sasuke did it! I couldn't believe it either."

"Ino, do you think that Sasuke would do that to me?"

"No way. If he did, I would kill him. I can't believe Shikamaru didn't tell me! Stupid vampire!"

Sakura smiled a little and was glad that Ino was with her right now. Sakura was beginning to bond with her. But her smile just as soon left as she felt several fairly strong kis surround her and Ino. Ino had noticed them as well.

"Sakura, I didn't bring my weapons pouch with me. I only have two kunai, and one I gave to you. Also, don't count on Naruto's help." Ino whispered as she got out her only kunai from her other ankle.

The kis came closer and out came a pack of werewolves.

"We're surrounded, there's no chance of escape and the werewolves are stronger than us." Ino said, glancing around at the werewolves as they came closer.

"There's only one thing we can do then, until hopefully someone comes. We have to fight."

* * *

A/N- Omg, I am so sorry for this way late update. The past weeks have been crazy with all my tests and homework. I will be extremely busy the next few weeks as well so I wouldn't expect an update for awhile. I am really sorry! Also, I need a bit more help with some words. What is the difference between lemon and lime and what does WAFF stand for? Really sorry for the late update! Gomen! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thx again everyone! To everyone who asked, WAFF means warm and fuzzy feelings. Thanks for telling me! Now then-on to chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke and Shikamaru ran silently through the forest until they reached a familiar

small hut. Sasuke knocked on the door just as it opened to reveal Kakashi-sensei, reading his book. Kakashi stepped out and closed the door.

"Yo. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, never taking his eyes off his book.

"We need your help. You have heard about the werewolves planning an attack I presume." Sasuke replied.

"Hai. So what exactly do you need me for?"

"We want you to protect our mates while we go out to gather an army." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi glanced up from his book to look at Sasuke. "How about those two girls you and Naruto took earlier?"

Sasuke stared straight at Kakashi, not giving any emotion away. "Hai, protect them as well."

Kakashi fought hard not to smirk. _'This is the first time Sasuke's ever been this 'interested' in a girl, and a human one at that' _"Alright then, let's go."

With that, all three vampires sped off into the forest.

* * *

Sakura and Ino had managed to kill 2 werewolves and injure 3 critically using their kunai and ki powered attacks with minor scratches and a few deeper gashes. Ino jumped onto a tree branch and threw her kunai with amazing speed and accuracy, lodging the kunai into a werewolf's throat, killing him. There were about 7 werewolves left. Ino jumped down and ran to get her kunai just as another werewolf blocked her. Ino gathered her ki into her right fist and attempted to punch him right in the stomach, but missed just as he appeared right behind her and grabbed her right arm painfully. His sharp claws sunk into her skin, just as a shuriken hit the werewolf's arm, making him let go of Ino. Ino clutched her bleeding arm and jumped back. Sakura tripped a werewolf and immediately went over to Ino.

"Ino! Are you alright? I'll heal you." Sakura hastily said as she took off Ino's cloak to examine the wound. Ino was dressed in a black sleeveless top and shorts. There were 5 small wounds, all fairly deep. Sakura positioned her hands over the wound and poured her ki into it, healing it immediately. She felt the ki of a werewolf about to pounce but was surprised when another shuriken embedded itself into the werewolf's neck, instantly killing him.

It seemed Ino had noticed this as well and immediately jumped to her feet. "Who's there?"

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi were nearing the small house where Naruto and Hinata were. They all felt Naruto's ki not too far from where they were. They immediately went in that direction.

Sasuke started going a bit faster. _'If Naruto is outside, then Sakura will be too. However, I don't feel her ki around Naruto.'_

The remaining werewolves had stopped attacking as well, waiting for the intruder to appear. There was a sudden rustling of tree leaves as a figure jumped down and landed between Sakura and the werewolves, facing Sakura and Ino. It was a stunningly beautiful girl with silver eyes and red hair just below her shoulders. She had a very nice figure and was wearing a tight yellow shirt and loose black pants.

"Hello. Need some help?" She smiled warmly at the battered looking Sakura and Ino and without waiting for a reply, gave them both 3 kunais. "Use them in case I miss a werewolf."

The stranger grabbed two kunais just as all the werewolves lunged at her. She was extremely fast and skilled, moving in a blur as she stabbed several werewolves. One werewolf had somehow managed to run past her and lunged at Sakura. Sakura was about to throw a kunai when the stranger appeared right behind the werewolf and jammed a kunai into the werewolf's throat. The werewolves were being slaughtered. Sakura and Ino watched as she pulled out her kunai from the werewolf's throat, killing the last werewolf. She walked to Ino and Sakura and stopped in front of them.

"You two should be much more careful. A pack of werewolves don't normally just attack random people, they must have targeted you two, although I'm not sure why." The girl said.

"Arigato, but who are you?" Ino asked.

"My name is Mikka. Hopefully you won't get in any more trouble." said Mikka, as she turned around and started walking in the direction of the house.

Ino's eyes widened as she registered the information. "Wait! Are you Kanruko's friend?"

Mikka stopped walking and turned around to face Ino, surprise evident in her pretty silver eyes. "Hai. Who are you?"

"I'm Ino, Shikamaru's mate. That's Sakura. Our other friends are currently in your house." Ino replied, gesturing towards Sakura.

"I see. Well then, let's go. You can rest up in our house." Mikka started walking again. Sakura picked up all the kunai (including Sakura's and Ino's) and threw them at Mikka, who caught them all skillfully.

Sakura and Ino had lost plenty of their ki and were bleeding but still managed to keep up with Mikka. Mikka went to a sudden halt as she neared the house. Her silver eyes suddenly turned cold and her whole body went stiff. Sakura and Ino noticed this and walked closer to the house. Then they both felt it. Four impossible kis, two higher than the others, a really strong ki, and another fairly strong ki.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _'The only people that are supposed to be in the house are Naruto, Hinata and Kanruko! So then... the other three impossible kis...' _

Ino stopped in her tracks. _'No way... Are Shikamaru and Sasuke here? So then who's the third ki? There's only one vampire whose ki is equal to Sasuke's. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto's former sensei. So they did bring the pervert back after all.' _

Mikka started walking again, followed by Ino. Sakura had a feeling she knew who she would find inside the hut as well, but hid her fear and followed Ino. Mikka opened the door and Sakura's heart jumped as she saw Sasuke calmly sitting at a table. Sasuke looked all over Sakura's body, making her blush. Then he looked into Sakura's eyes and Sakura could feel herself blushing more. He stood up and walked until he was standing right in front of Sakura. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're hurt. I'll have some medics heal you. So for now you should rest." His voice was surprisingly soft and Sakura was certain she heard relief in his voice for a millisecond. But before she could say anything, she felt Sasuke's fangs gently biting her neck and the last thing she saw was a familiar grey haired vampire sitting beside Shikamaru.

Ino calmly watched as Sasuke picked up Sakura's now limp body and headed out the door, closing it behind him. Ino then turned around and sat beside a worried looking Hinata, completely ignoring Shikamaru.

"Are you alright Ino?" Hinata gently asked as she looked at all the wounds on Ino's body, some were minor and some deep.

Ino could feel Shikamaru's gaze on her as she replied. "I'm fine. These are just scratches. Besides, I've been hurt more when I was a human." Even as she said this, parts of her body were still hurting a lot.

Shikamaru immediately sensed this and said. "Ino, you're in pain. Don't deny it."

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "I said I'm fine! I'm going back to the castle now." Then she walked right out the door.

Shikamaru sat there for a minute, determining where Ino was running to before walking out the door himself.

Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata got up and were about to leave as well when Mikka spoke.

"The werewolves have given us a signal by attacking Sakura and Ino. They will definitely strike on the next full moon."

Naruto and Kakashi paused in the doorway.

"I thought so. Thank you for helping Sakura and Ino." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ino stumbled a little as she walked deeper into the forest. It was getting dark and she was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her she was lost. _'But I can't be lost…I'm almost certain we took this route to get to the house!' _Ino had been walking for at least half an hour and was about to faint from exhaustion. Just then, she heard a snarl as a wolf jumped out of a bush. _'Probably a spy for the werewolves.' _Ino thought. She reached for her kunai just as she realized she didn't have it with her anymore. _'Shit! Ok, maybe I'll be able to run away.' _Ino started running towards where she had come from but stumbled and fell smack into a tree trunk.

"Oww!" Ino yelped as her head started throbbing and some of her minor wounds reopened. She opened one eye just as the wolf lunged at her. She shut her eyes _'SHIKAMARU!' _She mentally screamed. Just then she heard a loud thud. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the wolf was lying on the ground dead with a kunai embedded in its throat. Standing beside the wolf was Shikamaru, lazily looking at the wolf. Shikamaru was no longer turned around and looked at Ino. On impulse, Ino stood up and ran over to Shikamaru and jumped into his arms.

"I was scared!" Ino wailed into Shikamaru's chest as some tears streamed down her face. Shikamaru pulled Ino closer to him and hugged her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that it was Sasuke who hurt Mikka and Kanruko." Shikamaru said as he tightened his grip around her.

Ino sniffed and regained her composure. "You should be you lazy idiot!" But even as she said this, she snuggled into Shikamaru's chest and fell asleep. Shikamaru smiled and picked Ino up. "Never again will I allow anyone to hurt you this much Ino. I promise." Shikamaru said as he started walking back to the castle.

* * *

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes. _'Where am I?' _She appeared to be sleeping on a very soft bed, with the soft glow of a candle on a table beside her. '_That's right... Werewolves attacked Ino and me and Mikka saved us. Then Sasuke knocked me out. Wait! My wounds!' _Sakura sat up and from the dim light of the candle, she saw that all her wounds were healed, with no evidence that she had been hurt in the first place.

"You're awake." A dark cool voice came from the side of her bed. From the dim light, Sakura could barely make out the figure of Sasuke. _'Was he here the whole time? But I didn't even sense him!' _

"You weren't hurt too bad. Mikka arrived at the right time." Sasuke said.

'_Mikka... she and Kanruko were hurt deeply by Sasuke!' _Sakura glared at Sasuke. "You fucking pervert! You hurt Mikka and Kanruko a lot!"

Sasuke smirked. "You jealous?"

Sakura blushed a little but kept her glare. "You disgusting beast!"

Sasuke chuckled, now amused. "Before you start spitting insults again, you should know something."

Sakura continued to glare at Sasuke. "What could you possibly say to make me stop insulting you."

"I didn't fuck them."

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! So sorry if I'm taking longer and longer to update. But I guess you should probably expect me to take this long to update from now on. Also, just out of curiosity, is anyone actually reading this? The author notes I mean. Just drop me a review and tell me if you read this or not. Anyway, Cya!

arisu


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- **READ THIS PPL So, as I said, I went to Japan for 1 month, that's why I couldn't update sooner! Also, I had a BIG writer's block….So I'm really sorry! Anyways, now I have finally updated! Oh yah, and let's just say that Sakura is still wearing her black robe, and she ISN'T wearing anything inside it, nee? So when she was fighting, it MIRACUSLY didn't fall off, ok? Although that would be hardly possible…oh well, just PRETEND it's still freshly clean! Lol ;;**

**Slight lemon, or maybe more….**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sakura stared at Sasuke as she tried to digest the information he had just given her. '_He DIDN'T have…sex wit either of them? But then…Mikka and Kanruko both said…' _" You're lying aren't you! Mikka and Kanruko…they wouldn't have lied to me!"

Sasuke simply stared with bored eyes at Sakura. "They didn't lie, but it wasn't me. It was my stupid brother's idea to have some strong vampire pretend to be me and 'torture' them."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "Your brother…the previous vampire lord Itachi?"

"Of course. But I killed him soon after."

"So then…why did you offer for them to be vampires? You could have told them the truth!"

Sasuke's eyes now held a flash of annoyance to them. "Either way, they were still violated."

"Oh" Now that she had heard all this, for some reason Sakura felt a lot better. _'So then… he was actually helping them, a bit. Maybe…he isn't so bad after all…NO! I mustn't think like that! HE kidnapped me, and tried to rape me!' _

Sasuke smirked, and his eyes now held a hint of playfulness. "For a second, you looked like a heavy burden was taken off of you. Were you jealous?"

Sakura looked down and started blushing. "Of course not! I just felt bad for Mikka and Kanruko!"

Sakura couldn't see it cause her head was down, but Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned a lot more darker, and his smirk became even more devilish.

"Sakura, look at me." His voice had suddenly dropped to a low seductive octave, one that sent chills down Sakura's spine.

Sakura refused to look up, but regretted it greatly when in a mere second, both her hands were pinned above her head and she was yanked up a bit so that she was on her knees. She shivered when she felt a hand trace down her back to stop at the small of her back. "What are you doing?"

"Continuing what I started." Sasuke lazily replied as he slowly went up her body, enjoying the way Sakura responded when he passed certain places. He stopped briefly at the valley of her breasts before moving up to her face.

"Sauske… stop, please stop!"

He looked at her face, at how vulnerable and pure she looked and he just couldn't help himself as he harshly kissed her. She made tiny noises of protest but that just fueled his desire for her as he forced her mouth to part, allowing him full access to her mouth. He ravished every part of her mouth, and Sakura's noises of protest started fading.

He stopped only to let her catch her breath, and when she finally caught a glance at his half lidded eyes, she gasped in surprise. They had turned into deep pools of onyx, the darkest shade that she had ever seen them to be, and they clearly showed the heavy lust that was clouding his eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled the string that tied her robe together and let it fall down to her knees, leaving her naked to his gaze.

"Sasuke…" She started to say but was cut off when the small distance between their bodies was gone and her small frame was pushed up against his firm body. His body was as hard as steel, and her ample breasts had been roughly pushed up against his firm chest. Also, Sasuke was wearing a really thin material that was hardly considered clothing.

Sasuke then kissed her again, hard and fiery. He moved one of his hands to her clit and started pushing a finger in gently. All noises of protest turned into moans, which were cut off by Sasuke's mouth. Sakura sucked in a surprised intake of breath when Sasuke touched a certain area, Sasuke noticed this and added another finger and kept hitting that one spot in her that made her moan the loudest. He added another finger and went even faster and Sakura could feel it building up until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"SASUKE!" She cried out when she had her first orgasm and all her fluids spilled out onto Sasuke's fingers. Her legs were shaking and she had to grab Sasuke in order to not fall down. He removed his fingers from inside her and licked off her juices. He pushed her against the wall again, and left no space between their bodies at all. Sakura was momentarily distracted when she felt something big and hard poke her belly.

"Oww… Sasuke, something hard is poking my stomach. I think it's your katana."

With an amused smirk, Sasuke glanced beside him, to the chair where he sat before. There, sitting on the chair was his katana. Sakura followed his gaze and gasped when she saw the katana. Than she didn't even have to look down to guess what it was that was really poking her. She started blushing uncontrollably.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "That's no sword my flower, unless you want to be the sheath."

He pushed his 'sword' against her firmly, making her blush even harder.

"I-I..um..That is.." She stuttered, averting her eyes away from his face.

He smirked and took off his pants, fully allowing his sword to push against her belly. She blushed even more and took one look down to confirm her guess but then she tried to peel her eyes away from him but couldn't.

He laughed "Do you like the view cherry blossom?"

Sakura finally managed to peel her eyes away and fixed them purposely behind him, refusing to answer.

His gaze darkened. "Enough of games Sakura, I want you, and I want you right now. I wanted to control myself, but I can't. I want to mark you as mine right now, because I…"

'Because you what? I don't understand. Why would he…' But right at that moment, Sakura lost all thought when he plunged into her for the very first time. 

Sasuke could feel her tight virgin walls around his shaft as he pushed in. He heard a slight sound of pain from Sakura and pulled out, only to thrust in again. Soon her sounds of pain turned into sounds of pleasure as she quietly moaned his name.

* * *

A/N- ok….I'm really not in the mood to finish the lemon scene so sry….. You've all probably already forgotten bout this fic since I haven't updated in like….FOREVER. I'll probably make another lemon soon so don't worry! Anyways….let's just pretend they made out a couple of times then fell asleep. So now it's morning! And I'll post up the next chappie as soon as I can later! Ya, I know u all dun trust me much………..T.T

arisu


End file.
